Home Videos
by Raksha Souza
Summary: THE EDISON GROUP FIGHT HAPPENED BUT CHLOE AND DEREK AREN'T TOGETHER YET! Chloe and Derek ONE SHOT quick and cute! It is REALLY short ENJOY! Chloe is watching Home Videos when she and others were kids is Derek there for her when her mom shows up in one!


Home Videos

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope you guys like it I enjoyed writing it! OH CHLOE AND DEREK AREN'T TOGETHER BUT THE EDISON GROUP FIGHT DID HAPPEN!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I woke to his alarm internal alarm clock at 1:25 am it was time to have food and yes my stomach was screaming at me to eat. Heaving myself up and out of my comfortable bed I looked over at Simon my brother was dreaming about something while sucking on his thumb. Holding in a laugh I snuck out of the room and started down the hall pausing at Tori and Chloe's room I heard sheets moving and snoring from Tori and man could that girl snore it was amazing how Chloe could even sleep in the same room as her. Waking up early dimmed my enhanced senses and I couldn't exactly tell who was moving maybe both girls. I started down the stairs and as I rounded the corner I heard a shrieking noise I picked up the pace only to find the T.V on I leaned on the door frame and watched the show,

"No DeeDee!" the little blonde boy on the screen screamed, "give me it back!"

"Come and get it Simon!" the other boy in the background teased before running off,

"Derek!" Simon whined running after the younger me,

"Derek son give Simon back his basketball!" my dads voice boomed from the T.V,

"Fine," the younger me handed Simon the ball and the camera jerked to see Simon beaming at it,

"Thanks Daddy!" he squealed and the younger me huffed,

"Derek are you hungry yet?"

"No Dad I am not _hungry_ I'm _starved _can't you see!"

"Yes of course I noticed come with me and we'll get you something to eat,"

"But he just ate an hour ago!" Simon whined following younger me out,

"So I'm hungry again!"

I smiled and as another video started up,

"Mom!" a little girls voice scolded, "Dad!" She screamed,

"Yes honey?" a bright cheerful voice asked,

"Your supposed to listen to the director!" the girls voice was high, sweet and angered,

"And who would that be?" a guy entered the frame and a small bob of strawberry blonde curls did too,

"Me! Daddy I am the director and what I say goes!"

"Alright alright Chloe calm down your father will listen too you," the woman gave the man an icy glare that said 'You better listen or else!'

"Thanks Mommy!" Chloe turned to the camera and I noticed how she really did look like my Chloe as her dad snuck behind her lifting her off the ground, "Daddy!" She squealed.

"Victoria aim your hand at the right tree!" Mrs. Enrights voice came through the speakers and a little Tori stepped into the frame,

"Mom I've been holding my hand like this for _hours!_" she complained, "I am supposed to be at the party down the street Chelsea invited me and I really really want to go!" Little Tori jumped up and down dropping her arm,

"Victoria arm!" and Tori obeyed so her mom could paint the perfect picture of her daughter.

"Wolves are dangerous creatures that prey on smaller animals to keep our distance we have many things to protect us against them," the T.V turned off in the video and my Dad's voice reentered,

"Derek Souza why are you watching this!"

"To understand more?" a young me sat on the couch eyes big and pleading,

"Son you are not a wolf your a werewolf just because you have wolf in the name doesn't make you any less human than me just human and wolf,"

"And thats what I need to know your not a wolf you can't tell me what to do when I change!" the little me argued,

"When the time comes Derek I will let you watch everything about wolves you can but for right now you don't need to all you need to go is grow up okay?" the little me nodded and took off just as my Dad sighed, "poor kid has no idea what were up against."

And thats when I heard the sniffles taking a step in I saw Chloe hugging a pillow tears streaming down her face eyes shut tightly small weeping sobs coming out of her throat. I couldn't take it any longer I turned and left the room closing the door behind me with a load 'Bang!'

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I jumped up as the door swung open again from the force of the person slamming the door I wavered a little as I stood and walked out of the room to the kitchen. I wasn't nearly as surprised when I saw Derek sitting there mumbling to himself,

"Derek?" I called out but he didn't look up he didn't have to he obviously already knew it was me before I even walked in,

"Hungry?" he asked still avoiding eye contact which made my heart drop even more,

"No," I answered weakly before sitting across from him watching as he carfully spooned the cereal into his mouth without even looking and still avoiding eye contact. My heart squeezed when I thought about never seeing those intence emerald green eyes again and I frowned tears pricking my eyes again I took a breath trying to control myself and Derek stopped moving spoon half way to his mouth eyes watching me and I felt my heart skip a beat when I realized I was wrong. As soon as he saw I was okay again he went back to ignoring me, "how are you?" He didn't reply just grunted, "thats good I like it here do you like it here Derek?" I questioned and he shrugged,

"Why were you crying?" he asked the same moment I started to ask if he even saw me crying I gulped and looked away even though he wasn't even looking at me. I stared intensly at my hands folded and resting on the table when suddenly Derek reached his hand out and held one of my wrists, "Chloe?" He asked me and I kept my eyes on his hand which he silently drew back with an apology,

"Don't Derek!"I snapped at him looking into his eyes the emerald green eyes I loved were startled and secluded as usual, "just don't you always make a kind gesture and then pull back and be a dick again and frankly I'm tired of it!" I whirled around then and stomped out of the room and out the back door slamming it behind me as I went.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I stared at the spot where Chloe disappeared she'd yelled at me Chloe had yelled at _me?_ I jumped in my seat as the back door slammed closed I hadn't even realized where she'd been going I went back to eating my cereal before jumping out of my chair and out the door. Why didn't I realize instantly that the outdoors is dangerous not to mentions how outdoors, rotting corpses and Chloe don't mix well. I ran faster following her clear scent which ended at a tree about 50 metres into the forest I sighed when I spotted her small body hunched in a brach leaning on the tree her legs were drawn up to her chest and I could hear her sobs I had been a dick to her but I was trying to change! I heaved myself up to where she was and she looked at me before deliberately turning her back to me,

"What do you want Derek!" her voice was horse after her thick sobbing but I was silent I waited for her to add something anything but she didn't,

"I'm sorry," I whispered and Chloe peered at me from over her shoulder,

"I wish you'd be nicer!" she scolded before hitting my arm lightly,

"I'll try," I promised her how could I not I'd found myself completely in love with my brothers girl, "anything for you." I let the last three words escape my mouth and Chloe gasped before turning away again inside I groaned I'd screwed up again,

"My mom," she whispered and I moved closer to her,

"What about your mom?" I asked,

"The videos showed my mom," her voice cracked as she said 'mom' and I frowned before heaving her off her branch and onto my lap where she persisted to burry her face into my chest. Not that it didn't feel good or anything, "I miss her." She whispered and I let my hands do there own thing one supporting her weight and the other smoothed and combed threw her hair I heard her sigh with content. Or at least I thought it was content,

"You want to go wake Simon?" I asked and she looked up at me with her big blue tear filled eyes before shacking her head,

"N-n-no ju-jus-just you," she stuttered and I smiled into the dark night,

"You sure?" I pushed her on it and she gripped my chest tighter,

"I don't like Simon," she told me before blushing, "I mean I like him but not like him like him he's more like a brother but I can't like imagine myself going-" I cut her off placing a kiss on her temple and she shivered in _pleasure?_ I pulled her closer and she sighed again,

"Tired?" she nodded into my chest and I climbed down the tree as she clung to my side like a Koala Bear. I ran us through the forest careful not to jostle Chloe to much,

"Thanks," she told me as I put her down in front of her room, "Derek?" She called hands fidgeting at her sides her pyjamas made it hard for me not to crack a smile it was just a over sized shirt actually I think it might be mine under it was a pair of tight sweats that looked almost like tights I smiled lastly at the way her hair stuck up in small places guess my smoothing job failed and I reached a hand down to tame it,

"Yeah?"

"I don't like Simon," she told me taking a breath, "because I- wanna take our own room tonight?" she asked me smiling,

"Sure,"

"One sec," she told me holding up a finger and slipping into her room coming out moments later with an alarm clock, "extra." She told me and I nodded taking her hand and leading her to the first empty room and opening it for her she smiled and jumped in one of the beds,

"Night Chloe," I told her hopping into the other one and she got out of bed and went to the bathroom I closed my eyes and evened my breath trying not to be crazy and think of how close Chloe would be to me. I felt the bed dip and I pretended to be asleep small soft fingers brushed away my hair and rested a hand on my cheek it was small and dainty,

"I love you Derek," she whispered into the dark room kissing my forehead the bed shifted again indicating that Chloe has gotten off of it. I sat there the words spinning in my head before I stood up went over to her bed and pulled back the covers,

"I love you more Chloe," I whispered gathering her in my arms kissing her forehead, cheek, ear, neck and finally her mouth which moved with mine with urgency Chloe's hand came up and felt my muscle under my shirt causing her to blush when I pulled away,

"Derek don't leave me." She whispered and I pulled her closer into my chest,

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- THERE IT IS PEOPLE THE ONE SHOT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE! ENJOY AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
